Unidos
by Yu Okawa
Summary: AU, Yullen, Yaoi Allen es un adolescente que no tiene experiencia en el amor, un buen día descubre que le gusta su amigo Kanda sin saber que hacer frente al amor, tendrá que aprender a lidear con este descubrimiento.


D. gray man no me pertenece solo escribo guarradas con sus personajes sin fines de lucro XD.

 **Unidos**

 **By:** Yû Okawa

Eran ya la hora de la comida. Solo tenía una hora de descanso antes de que comenzará la clase de literatura. Si no comía en esa hora lo haría hasta la cena, la cual era a las ocho si bien le iba. Por lo tanto era tan angustiante el haberse levantado tan tarde como para no haber preparado algo. No tuvo mas opción que ir a comprar algo a la cafetería de la escuela y para su mala suerte solo había alcanzado un pan de curry, pan de arroz y una triste sopa instantánea. Casi quería llorar.

Miro su celular y aun tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para comer y como si alguna deidad se hubiese apiadado de su alma un mensaje de Kanda llegó.

—El viejo me puso dangos. Ven por ellos.- sus ojos brillaron con emoción y agradecimiento infinito hacia su vecino y amigo de la infancia. Ni tardó ni perezoso corrió al salon de Kanda.

Yû Kanda era un joven de marcados rasgos orientales, con cabello negro, lacio, corto, piel blanca y mirada penetrante. Kanda era más alto que la media de los orientales y practicaba kendo por las tardes en la escuela. Adicional era su vecino y lo conocía desde que tenía 5 años. Normalmente siempre habían coincidido en las escuelas pero al ser Kanda dos años mayor que el este sería su último año junto a él. Si bien no podría decirse a simple vista que eran los mejores amigos tampoco podían decir que fueran enemigos. Simplemente tenían una amistad muy brusca donde se la vivían peleando la mayor parte del tiempo y a pesar de esto estaban siempre juntos, tal parecía que disfrutaban estarse peleando.

Al llegar al salón de Kanda le vio sentado ignorando a Lavi, un pelirrojo suicida que tenía por pasatiempo desquiciar a Kanda. Saludo a Lavi y a Kanda y este último casi le lanza el recipiente plástico donde tenía los dangos, lo cual desato la tercera pelea del día entre el oriental y el albino.

La pelea iba escalando de tono hasta que Lavi decidió interrumpir.

—Allen, ¿qué era la nota que estaba en tu zapatera?- El albino lo miro con desconcierto, y pronto supo a que se refería Lavi.

En la mañana al llegar a la escuela y pasar a cambiarse sus zapatos encontró en su zapatera una carta en un sobre rosa que iba dirigida a él (por increíble que pareciera), creía que había sido discreto y que nadie había visto esto, sin embargo a Lavi nada se le escapaba.

—Quieren que vaya a la azotea de la escuela después de clase.

— ¿Sabes de quien es la nota?- preguntó Lavi.

—No. No traía nombre.- y colocó una porción de sus fideos instantáneos en su boca, una vez se hubo sentado frente a Kanda.

—¡Seguro es de tu admiradora secreta!, ¿será el inicio del camino de hombre a perder tu virginidad?- sugirió Lavi mientras se reía y daba codazos en las costillas de Allen, quien por poco escupe los fideos al tiempo que se ponía todo rojo por semejante comentario.

Allen miro disimuladamente a Kanda mientras Lavi le molestaba y este solo miraba desinteresadamente su celular mientras tomaba agua.

Por un momento esperaba ver alguna reacción en él aunque no podía decir por que esperaba que hiciera o dijeral algo, ni por que se sentia decepcionado de que pareciera tan desinteresado.

—¿Qué le responderás cuando se te declare?-pregunto el pelirrojo emocionado una vez dejo de darle de codazos.

—No sé ni si quiera quien es.

—Buen punto. Yo le diría que si, si fuese una bella chica como Lenalee. Por cierto Allen-dijo Lavi después de haber dejado de divagar con Lenalee y una posible relación con ella- Para empezar, ¿hay alguien que te guste?

Allen lo miro atento y sonrojado, Kanda trono la lengua mientras recargaba su mentón en la mano y miraba hacia la ventana del salón, pareciendo estar harto del tema.

Allen miro a Kanda, luego a Lavi y se quedo callado por un momento para terminar diciendo simplemente "no".

Lavi lo observó con suspicacia sin embargo no comentó nada. Solo cambio de tema y río internamente al ver a Kanda. Quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo, pensó.

El día siguió su curso y a la hora de la salida ahí estaba Allen, en la azotea de la escuela, escuchando a aquella chica que apenas y recordaba su nombre.

-¡Me gustas!-Fue todo lo que dijo mientras lo miraba fijo.

Allen cursaba ya su primer año en la escuela de educación media superior, a pesar de sus ya 15 años y que para lo que muchos ya sería un camino bien conocido; el amor aún era ese campo vasto por descubrir que el desconocía a causa de haber sido una de esas cosas que no le había prestado atención por seguir su sueño de ser un músico profesional. Era un inexperto en esos campos, por ello se había quedado como un tarado parado frente a Lou Fa sin saber que hacer o decir.

¿Qué se supone que se hace en estas situaciones?, ¿era una broma?, ¿desde cuando ella sentía algo por el?, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta?, ¿Kanda o Lavi lo sabrían? Ellos eran perspicaces, a lo mejor si

Con estas y más preguntas miraba a Lou Fa sin saber bien que decir. Después se todo nunca había considerado la posibilidad de estar con ella, ni si quiera eran amigos, si acaso unos conocidos que se llevaban bien. ¿Cómo podría decirle aquello sin que sonará grosero y lastimara sus sentimientos?

Allen titubeaba y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, de todas maneras, la chica parecía que lloraría sin importar lo que dijera. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos y aunque usaba gafas estas no podían ocultarlo. Por fortuna, ella continuo hablando evitándole a Allen dar una respuesta.

—No tienes que responderme nada. Yo solo quería expresarte mis sentimientos. Siempre te he observado y se muy bien que te gusta Kanda. Y que yo no tengo oportunidad, pero quiero seguir adelante y creo que para eso tenía que decírtelo. Yo…siempre me has gustado y…¡Disculpa, no puedo más!- Lou Fa salió corriendo y llorando, dejando al albino totalmente asombrado y sonrojado en la azotea de la escuela.

¿Qué le gustaba quien? No podía creer lo que había dicho Lou Fa, ¿cómo había llegado a pensar eso? Kanda, quien estaba cursando su tercer año en la misma escuela era su vecino desde que tenía memoria y aunque siempre se pelearan también lo consideraba su amigo, pero nunca jamás había pensado así de Kanda. Aquello le había desconcertado, no entendía como ella había llegado a pensar de ese modo de su relación de amistad que sostenía con el oriental.

Kanda era atractivo, le concedía eso. El muy bastardo era demasiado guapo, pero tenía un carácter del carajo, era serio y difícil de tratar, incluso a él le sacaba de sus casillas a pesar de la gran paciencia y amabilidad que le caracterizaba. Adicional, Kanda nunca había demostrado interés por nadie de esa forma, si fuera así él lo habría notado ya que pasaba casi todo el día con él.

Allen trato de no darle más importancia y se dirigió al aula donde estaba el club de música. Eran alrededor de las 8:00 cuando terminó de ensayar y al salir del aula encontró a Kanda ya esperándolo en la salida. Aquello era normal entre ellos, él que saliera temprano del club esperaba al otro, normalmente era el albino quien esperaba a que la clase de kendo de Kanda terminará. Lo saludo y Kanda solo lo miro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Ambos eran vecinos por lo cual era común que ambos fueran en la misma dirección, después de todo el departamento que ocupaban quedaba uno al lado del otro. Allen iba platicando animadamente con Kanda sobre sus avances con el piano, pero cuando alzó la mirada y le vio fijamente sintió su rostro arder y su pulso acelerarse al recordar las palabras de Lou Fa.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido eso?, ¿es que estaba loca? Bajo la mirada y la centro en sus zapatos, si Kanda lo notó no dijo nada. Allen permaneció en silencio un buen rato del camino sintiéndose abrumado y por algún motivo nervioso. Lo miraba de reojo con trabajo sin entender por qué ahora se sentía al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

¿Por qué no podía sacarse las palabras de Lou Fa de la cabeza?

—¿No vas a comprar algo, Moyashi?- Si no hubiese sido por que Kanda le hablo usando ese mote odioso y que estaban frente a su panadería favorita hubiera seguido todo el camino sin dirigirle la palabra.

—No. Hoy no tengo ganas. - Siguio caminando sintiendo la pesada mirada de Kanda fija en el.

—¿Te volviste a enfermar del estómago, moyashi debilucho?-Preguntó siguiendo el camino.

—¡No me digas así!, ¡Mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda!

—¡No me llames así, Moyashi!

Una vez que comenzaron a discutir e intentar golpearse mientras caminaban, Allen se sintió nuevamente relajado. Aquella interacción con Kanda era algo que conocía de sobra y algo con lo que estaba cómodo, solo terminaron de discutir una vez llegaron al pasillo que daba a sus respectivos departamentos, Allen se despidió de Kanda y este solo le miro fijo antes de entrar y azotar la puerta sin razón aparente, lo cual hizo a Allen enfurecer.

¡Kanda era un maleducado que no tenía consideración por otros y poseía los modales de un chimpace! ¿Cómo es que alguien si quiera en sus cinco sentidos podría gustarle un tipo así?

No había forma de que le gustará ese bastardo. Su padre aún no había llegado del trabajo, por lo cual decidio tomar una ducha y despues dormir, ya mañana sería otro día.

A la mañana siguiente, incluso antes de que el sol saliera ya estaba despierto, sentado en la cama con la respiración agitada y con la cara roja. ¡No podía creerlo!, ¿Cómo era posible que algo así le pasará?, ¿cómo era posible que haya tenido esa clase de sueño con Bakanda?

Cerró los ojos y se cubrió con las manos el rostro en su intento por despejar aquellas imágenes de su mente, sin embargo, el cerrar los ojos resulto contraproducente. Recordó el rostro de Kanda sobre el suyo mirándole con lujuria y él rodeándole la espalda con las piernas mientras jadeaba con cada embestida que le daba el oriental.

Abrió los ojos y sabía que necesitaría tomar una ducha fría y como si no hubiese sido aquello lo suficientemente malo, estaba dolorosamente consiente de que aquel sueño le había gustado bastante, lo había sentido tan real que apenas podía creer que había sido solo un sueño, tan real que podía jurar que sintio el calor de la piel de Kanda cada que rozaba con la suya, el calor y suavidad de su lengua cuando lamia su cuello.

Salto se la cama ya decidido a detener aquel torrente de memorias indecorosas sobre aquel sueño. Iba a tomar una ducha usando el agua tan fría que aquello terminaría, por que se negaba tocarse pensando en el oriental.

Apenas salió del baño, se cambió, y desayuno algo ligero supo que debía evitar pensar en el oriental. Quizás debería evitarlo, pero así como esa idea vino a su cabeza la descartó por irracional. ¿Cómo iba a eludir a Kanda sin levantar sospechas? Aquello solo haría evidente que algo estaba pasando, Lavi y Kanda le preguntarías y el tendría que mentir, pero como ya lo conocían seguro lo descubrirían. Lo mejor era tratar de seguir igual que siempre, fingir que no había pasado. Además solo era un sueño, no significaba nada serio, seguro luego pasaría.

Tres noches después.

¡No desaparecía ese sueño! Allen ya no sabía que más podía hacer, a estas alturas ya no podía decir que había sido solo un sueño, por lo que aquella afirmación de que le gustaba Kanda, comenzaba a tener peso. ¿Y es que si no era eso entonces que más podía ser?

Para su mala suerte era sábado y había aceptado ir a casa de Kanda para que lo ayudara a estudiar matemáticas ya que pronto serían sus exámenes y quería pasar el año. Por alguna razón se comenzaba a sentir ansioso de la sola idea de ver a Kanda.

Sabía que estarían solos en su habitación y que nada pasaría, por que ¿qué posibilidad había de que a Kanda le gustará Allen?, es más ¿qué posibilidad había de que a Kanda le gustara un hombre?

Allen suspiro con resignación y comenzó a arreglarse. Él era albino de nacimiento, lo cual a veces le había traído problemas con niños cuando era más chico y ahora, como si quisiera sumarse más carga a su de por si ya raro aspecto, se descubría a sí mismo con la posibilidad de ser homosexual y encima enamorado de su amigo. Pero era solo una posibilidad, ¿cierto?

Suspiro pesadamente, de verdad tenía que saber sin realmente le gustaban los hombres. No sabía ni como se comprobaba eso. Nunca se había sentido atraído por nadie, aún no sabía si soñar con Kanda significará algo. Había estado desde pequeño con él por lo cual nunca se había cuestionado nada sobre su relación o el gusto que tenía por estar con él ya que se le hacía de lo más natural.

Vio su computadora y una idea paso por su mente, quizás eso pudiera ayudarle. La prendió y decidido a comprobar que era lo que le pasaba hizo lo que Lavi les recomendó alguna vez. Buscar porno.

Los resultados fueron incontables, decidió meterse en una página que estaba en ruso, al parecer. No entendía nada y era mejor ser cauteloso si por algún motivo no borrara adecuadamente el historial, así nadie entendería nada.

Había varias vistas previas del video, algunas le hicieron enrojecer por lo explícitas que eran dio clic en cualquiera sin fijarse cual había seleccionado y cuando empezó el video, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

En el video salían dos hombres que comenzaron a besarse y a desnudarse, Allen se sintió como hipnotizado, en algún momento había tratado de detener el video pero se sentía tan curioso que no lo había hecho y ahora se encontraba viéndolo y devorando con los ojos cada escena sintiéndose terriblemente excitado. Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos frotando se entre sí, la toma de sus dos penes frotándose uno contra otro hizo que Allen no pudiera aguantarse más y comenzará a tocarse sobre el pantalón.

Irremediablemente entre más veía el video más interesado y excitado se sentía, por lo cual no tardó en intentar lo que miraba.

Se quito los pantalones y se subió a la cama, apoyándose en sus rodillas con el trasero levantado. Con una mano tomó su ereccion y mientras con la otra comenzó a lamer su dedo índice. Aquel video más la soledad de su casa inhibieron cualquier rastro de pena que pudiese tener, sólo sabía que estaba demasiado "necesitado" como nunca antes en su vida se había sentido y no podía pensar en nada más que en bajarse la calentura que sentía.

Aquel dedo húmedo que había lamido tan a consciencia la llevó a su ano. En un inicio comenzó lentamente a acariciar la superficie, sintiendo la textura de este y como a cada caricia su cuerpo se estremecía de placer. Jadeo al introducir lentamente su dedo, primero un poco, comenzó a moverlo en círculos, era incomodo pero no se sentía mal, pasó un rato antes de sentir que lo necesitaba más dentro. Distraído por aquello había dejado su miembro pulsante y caliente, sin embargo aquellas sensaciones en su trasero compensaban la falta de atención al frente. Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a aquello se aventuró a ingresar más su dedo, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba todo dentro y lo movía frenéticamente hacia dentro y fuera.

Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar imaginar que aquella mano no era en realidad la suya, si no la de Kanda, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba jadeando y gimiendo, pronunciando con desesperación el nombre de Kanda.

¡Necesitaba más!

Tomo con su otra mano su miembro, la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba pegado contra el colchón para facilitarle la tarea. Una mano en su pensé y la otra en su trasero, con aquel dedo que hacía maravillas, si pudiera se metería todos los dedos, estaba tan caliente y tan perdido en su placer que no pensaba en lo escandaloso que era tocarse pensando en un hombre y no en cualquier hombre, si no en Kanda.

Su vista se nubló, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sonoro gemido retumbó en la habitación al haber encontrado con su dedo un punto dentro de él que lo hizo dispararse al más profundo, duradero e intenso orgasmo que jamás había experimentado.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama tratando de recobrar el aliento. Apenas y podía pensar en algo que no fuera en aquel orgasmo. La consciencia se deslizó poco a poco al recobrarse de aquello y no pudo evitar reír al darse cuenta de aquello.

Era gay y estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Aquello le supo amargo, no sabía desde cuando había comenzado a sentirse atraído hacia él, ni si quiera sabía por qué hasta ahora lo notaba. ¿Todo este tiempo lo había tratado de evadir?, ¿lo había hecho de manera inconsciente por que aquello podría significar el fin de una relación que era de las más importantes en su vida?

No era un tonto, él sabía perfectamente a clase de rechazo a la que se exponía por tener esa clase de gustos, sabía lo que aquello podría significar. No necesitaba investigar más del tema, sabía que admitirlo y hacerlo público no traería más que problemas, incluso hasta ser rechazado y alejado por eso.

Pensó en aquellos momentos con Kanda y sintió un nudo en la garganta al imaginar que quizás todo aquello pudiese terminar si el expresaba sus sentimientos. No quería eso, prefería mil veces guardarse todo aquello a arriesgarse que Kanda lo mirara con asco y dejará de hablarle ó si quiera crearle problemas a su padre por sus gustos. Tenía que vivir con eso, a lo mejor cuando Kanda se fuera a la universidad y no se vieran más aquello se le pasaría, ¿cierto?

¿Aquellos amores no correspondidos se curaban con la distancia?

Comenzaba a doler le la cabeza, aquello era demasiado. Demasiados descubrimientos para sólo un día. De pasar a darse cuenta que le gustaban los hombres viendo porno gay, pasó a tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida con su dedo en su trasero mientras pensaba en Kanda, para luego darse cuenta que no solo le gustaba Kanda si no que lo quería y como cereza que corona un postre, a notar que lo suyo no puede decirse sin arriesgarse a perder a su amigo crear problemas innecesarios para su familia. Aquello si que era una montaña rusa dedescubrimientos y emociones.

Pensaba que todo aquello le hubiera pasado desapercibido si no le hubieran hecho pensar en ello, quizás podría haberlo evadido toda su vida. Miro el reloj, las doce, apenas le daría tiempo de tomar una ducha rápida para limpiarse y ponerse presentable antes de ir con Kanda y era mejor que se apurar a sí no quería que él llegase a sacarlo a patadas para ponerlo a estudiar, se apresuró tanto como pudo y en menos de media hora ya estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Kanda esperando a que le abriesen.

Cuando Kanda le abrió la puerta no pudo evitar bajar la mirada rápidamente, Kanda sin camisa recién salido de bañar le abría la puerta.

—Llegaste antes.-Lo dijo Kanda con molestia y eso hizo que Allen levantarse la mirada para enfrentarlo.

—Siempre te quejas que llegó tarde y ahora que llegó antes te molestas también. Eres muy complicado.

—Ser puntual significa llegar a la hora en la que te comprometiste, no antes o después. Estúpido Moyashi-dijo mientras jalaba de la ropa a Allen para meterlo al departamento.

Kanda camino hacia su habitación y Allen iba tras él sin poder evitar mirarlo fijamente. Al no traer playera podía ver la espalda desnuda de Kanda y observar cada musculo a gusto, incluso se atrevió a verle el trasero. Se sonrojo y trato de sacudirse esas ideas por que algo en su anatomía iba a revivir al recuerdo de imaginarse a Kanda poseyendolo mientras se masturbaba.

Aquello no era bueno, no llevaba ni cinco minutos ahí y quería meterse a bañar con agua bien fría.

Entraron en la habitación de Kanda y como era usual estaba bien ordenada y con pocas cosas, muy típico de Kanda. El aroma de la colonia que Kanda solía usar impregnó el ambiente cuando este se la coloco a la vez que se ponía una playera de licra negra sin mangas, que se le pegaba al cuerpo y revelaba la musculatura trabajada a raíz de su riguroso entrenamiento en kendo. Allen tenía que admitir que aquello le podía quitar el aliento y a cualquiera también, algunas gotas e agua cayeron del cabello corto del oriental, lo cual hizo que este tomará una toalla que estaba en su cama y comenzará a quitarse el exceso de agua de su cabello.

—Tomás clases con Kotonami, ese viejo mierdero hace sus exámenes abiertos y le gusta que desarrolles las operaciones paso a paso, no que solo escribas el resultado. Cree que con eso evitará que los alumnos se copien, así que no lo olvides, es capaz de reprobarte o acusarte de que copiaste si no pones todo. Iré a colgar esto -levanto la toalla azul marino-, en lo mientras saca tus cosas para que me digas que no entiendes.

Kanda salió de la habitación llevándose su toalla, Allen tomó asiento en el escritorio que había en el cuarto de Kanda e hizo lo que este le pidió, saco sus cosas, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y no pudo evitar suspirar. Antes de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos era fácil estar con Kanda pero ahora, no paraba de mirarlo cuando este no le prestaba atención. ¿Cómo le haría para ocultar aquello?

Cuando Kanda regresó se situó junto a él y comenzó a explicarle las cosas y ponerle ejercicios donde Allen debía resolverlos solo, se acercaba a él y a veces, accidentalmente sus manos rozaban cuando Kanda le quitaba el lápiz, o sentía el aliento de él en su cuello cuando se inclinaba desde detrás para observar la operación y hacerle alguna observación.

Aquello estaba poniendo demasiado ansioso a Allen, quien con su recién descubrimiento y su escasa preparación apenas y podía disimular que se estremecía con la cercanía del oriental.

En algún punto, cuando Kanda le dejó una serie de ejercicios que debía resolver sólo para que luego se los revisará, el oriental se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer. Por cerca de cinco minutos el silencio inundó la habitación hasta que Kanda habló.

—Has estado raro estos días. – Allen no volteo a ver a Kanda, solo se quedó mirando su cuaderno y dejó de escribir, tensándose esperando a que continuará hablando mientras su cerebro trabajaba tan rápido como podía buscando una respuesta. Sabía lo que Kanda diría, desde que comenzó a soñar de esa manera con él, había tratado de fingir normalidad. Sabía que Kanda era observador, que lo conocía pero no imaginaba que se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal tan rápido.

Había esperado tener tiempo suficiente para apaciguarse, para que aquellos sentimientos se calmaran y pudiera vivir con resignación a un amor no correspondido y actuar lo más natural posible. Sin embargo, Kanda lo atrapó antes.

Sostenía con fuerza el lápiz en su mano, sentía que el corazón latía acelerado y que comenzaba a sentir más nervios de lo que podía soportar.

—Has intentado tratarme como siempre, pero evades mi mirada y tratas de contactarme lo estrictamente necesario. No has roto nuestra rutina, ni tampoco has dejado de hablarme completamente, por lo que me lleva a pensar que no quieres dejarme de hablar o que mantengamos distancia entre nosotros. -¿cómo iba a querer mantener distancia de Kanda si lo que quería era acortarla? Le hubiera encantado decir eso pero no era el comentario adecuado para ese momento, Kanda siguió hablando mientras sentía que su mirada estaba fija en su espalda.

—No entiendo por qué te portas así. Todo ha sido desde el día en que esa tipa se te declaró, entonces pienso que ella te dijo algo que alteró tu comportamiento hacia mí, porque con Lavi no has cambiado, lo curioso es que solo ha sido conmigo, o quizás andas con ella pero eso no es posible, desde que pasas más tiempo conmigo y que aún siendo fin de semana estas en mi habitación en lugar de con tu "novia" lo cual descarta que le hayas dicho que si.

Allen trago saliva, no sabía que podía decir, no encontraba ninguna respuesta coherente. Si pudiera se lanzaría por la ventana con tal de salir de esa situación. ¿Qué podía decir? Había subestimado a Kanda, su amigo era más observador de lo que imaginaba.

Sintió a Kanda detrás de él, inclinándose y apoyando parte de su cuerpo en su espalda, la mano de Kanda sobre la suya que sostenía el lápiz.

El cálido aliento de Kanda acaricio su oído y lo siguiente que le dijo le hizo sentirse aterrorizado.

—¿Te gustó, moyashi?-en cuanto Kanda le dijo eso, Allen aplico más fuerza de la necesaria sobre el lápiz y lo trono en dos, sintió como si de repente su corazón dejará de latir y el alma se le fuera al suelo.

Se levantó rápidamente y se hizo a un lado, mirando de frente a Kanda, imposibilitado de estar en esa posición con él tan cerca. Claramente sonrojado comenzó a balbucear cosas intentando negar lo obvio.

Quería aventarse por la ventana, eso era un hecho. Nunca le había interesado el amor, nunca había estado enamorado antes, aquellos temas se le resbalaban y apenas le prestaba atención, y de repente se da cuenta que esta enamorado y no de cualquier persona, si no de su amigo, un hombre y para colmo, cuando había intentado ocultarlo había fallado estrepitosamente.

No sabía que hacer en esa situación, realmente no sabía. Que se hubiera descubierto algo que intentaba mantener oculto le estaba causando frustración y coraje por no haber sido más hábil para fingir y ocultar sus sentimientos, pero más intensa era la tristeza que sentía al saber que esto podía costarle la amistad de Kanda.

Era su amigo de infancia, siempre peleaban pero vaya que siempre quiso al bastardo. Cuando iban en quinto y los niños lo excluían por su excéntrica apariencia que le daba su albinismo Kanda siempre había estado ahí, para pelearse con él, pero finalmente ahí acompañándolo.

Cuando decidió estudiar música, Kanda siempre había sido su público. Incluso cuando dio su primer recital, Kanda había estado ahí. ¡Oh dios! Sentía que podía llorar en cualquier momento, el nudo de la garganta era claro indicio de ello.

No importaba si Kanda no quisiera estar con él del mismo modo. No importaba que Kanda le rechazará. Allen lo valoraba más que eso, atesoraba un sentimiento desinteresado de cariño que nace de una amistad de años, de experiencias compartidas. Más importante que querer a Kanda como pareja no quería perder a su mejor amigo.

Era precisamente aquello lo que le estaba impulsando a hablar y a negar todo. Pero sólo imaginarse a su mejor amigo mirándolo con asco, excluyéndolo de su vida, sin poder platicar o compartir más momentos juntos era lo que estaba haciendo que quisiera llorar.

Sus ojos le comenzaron a arder y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar sin embargo solo le quedó ser sincero, ser fuerte e intentar expresarse en un intento desesperado de no perder a su amigo. Ya era inútil negarlo, le habían descubierto.

—Es verdad. ¡Me gustas mucho! Pero no quiero perder tu amistad, prometo no tocarte ni hacer nada que te incomode, no seré tan idiota para creer que por que yo sea gay todos los hombres lo serán.

Se sentía tan abrumado, nervioso, ansioso y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba pidiendo disculpas por algo que no había hecho. Quizás todo era a causa que apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo, de calmar sus temores, de serenarse y aceptar con calma lo que recientemente había descubierto de sí mismo que la suma de todo eso le hizo reaccionar de ese modo.

No conocía a nadie que fuera gay, nunca había hablado de esos temas, ni si quiera había tenido novia o se había sentido de manera consiente como ahora atraído por alguien. Todo era tan nuevo, tenía delante de sí un mundo nuevo por descubrir pero también estaba consciente de que aquel camino no era fácil. Sabía que sí de por sí a la gente era difícil que no lo mirarán raro por su albinismo ahora con esto sería más complicado y quizás debería alistarse para más miradas incómodas.

Sabía que eso podía soportarlo, era fácil soportar e ignorar lo que la gente desconocida hablaba de uno, pero no estaba seguro de poder encajar un golpe a sus sentimientos viniendo de alguien a quien apreciaba y quería.

Se sentía tan alterado con todo aquello pero su corazón dio un fuerte brinco y no paro de latir rápidamente cuando Kanda le tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló contra él, abrazando lo bruscamente.

Aquello era inaudito, no sabía que podía significar aquello y su mente apenas parecía procesar lo que estaba pasando cuando Kanda habló.

—A mí también…-Kanda no dijo nada más. Allen sabía que el no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos abiertamente y sabía que no diría más. Sin embargo aquella frase pudo entenderla. Lo abrazo de vuelta y cuando menos se dio cuenta Kanda lo besaba. Primero superficialmente y luego no tardó en sentir su lengua acariciando sus labios. A lo cual el solo pudo responder abriendo su boca y permitiéndole besarlo, Kanda le colocó una mano en la nuca mientras la otra rodeaba su cintura, profundizando así el beso.

Se besaron hasta quedarse sin aliento y se miraron a los ojos. Allen estaba muy feliz, nunca había notado nada, ni imaginaba la posibilidad de gustarle a su amigo, sin embargo ahí estaban, se habían besado y ahora estaban abrazados mirándose. No le importaba ahora ponerse a pensar o razonar si quiera que había pasado. Estaba feliz, y estaba viviendo el momento sin temores, ansiedades o dudas.

—Qué declaración tan escueta. Pudiste haber terminado diciendo que también te gustó, ¿sabes?

—Cállate, Moyashi. Al menos no me puse histérico a llorar y a jurar no tocarte.

—Pues si hubiera sabido que te gustaba no me hubiera puesto así, Bakanda.

—No me llames Bakanda, Moyashi.

—Entonces no me llames Moyashi, Bakanda.

Las miradas románticas no tardaron en convertirse en miradas retadoras y no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos empezarán a pelear de nuevo. Aquella relación rara, desastrosa era la que ambos disfrutaban. Era lo que los hacía ser ellos, quizás no dejarán de pelearse nunca pero ahora que ambos sabían que se amaban y se correspondían podían sentirse más unidos.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Es algo corto, sin embargo tenía ganas de escribir sobre ellos en esa clase de ambiente. Centrándome más en Allen que en Kanda. Creo que aunque el fandom de este anime este moribundo escribiré de ellos hasta mi último aliento XD así sean historias cortas o largas creo que escribiré tanto como me venga a la mente de ellos.


End file.
